


Sweet Dreams

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Tied up in the grasp of a Marlboro, Noctis's friends abandon him when he needs them the most.  It can't possibly be real, can it?





	Sweet Dreams

Noctis winced as the slimy tentacle wrapped around his waist, suffocating him as he was dragged closer to the creature’s gaping maw. Gods, that breath… He thought the nauseating smell alone would kill him. He kicked and squirmed, desperate to get free.

“Gladio, help me!” Noctis slashed at the Marlboro’s tentacle, but his sword merely bounced off.

There was no response. Noctis looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Gladio anywhere. His shield had been standing there a minute ago. How could he have vanished so suddenly?

“Ignis! Help!”

There was no sign of the tactician either. Would his friends really abandon him like this?

“Prompto?” 

Still no response. The cave was empty aside from him and the Marlboro that was dragging him closer and closer to its mouth.

“No! Someone help me!” Noctis tried to summon his Engine Blade to warp away, but it didn’t work. Wasn't he just holding it? Where did it go? He needed a sword, anything to get him away from the creature, but he couldn’t summon any of his weapons. 

He was only a few feet away from the Marlboro’s mouth, and that distance was closing fast. The creature lifted Noctis further in the air then let go.

Noctis could feel the air rushing around him before he crashed down in the Marlboro’s mouth. Its tongue pulled him further down its throat and everything went dark as its mouth closed around him, trapping Noctis inside.

“No!” Noctis bolted upright, fighting with the blankets that had tangled around him in his sleep. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. He looked around, the familiar sight of the tent slowly coming into view. It was quiet, save for the sounds of his friends’ slow steady breaths as they slept.

“It was just a dream…” Noctis muttered to himself. He rubbed at his head before hugging his knees to his chest. If it was just a dream, then why did it feel so real? He swore he could still feel the Marlboro’s tentacle wound tightly around his waist.

“Noct…?” Prompto blinked and slowly lifted his head. It wasn’t like Noctis to be awake so soon after falling asleep. It was still dark outside. “You alright buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis sighed and laid back down. “Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep.” He wished he could follow his own advice, but he didn’t think he was going to get much sleep now. It was going to be a long night.

“You wanna talk about it?” Prompto rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. “What happened?”

“I don’t know… We were fighting a Marlboro and then you all… You disappeared.” He didn’t want to admit it felt like they had abandoned him. “I couldn’t get away and it ate me.”

“You know we wouldn’t let that happen to you, right?” Prompto scooted closer to Noctis and pulled the Prince into his arms. “Come here.”

Noctis let himself be pulled against Prompto’s chest. He held onto Prompto’s arms, reminding himself it wasn’t a Marlboro, just Prompto. Then again, Prompto’s arms felt so much different. They were comforting, not threatening.

“This better?” Prompto asked.

Noctis nodded and nuzzled into Prompto’s chest. “Much better.”

“I promise we won’t let anything happen to you Noct. We all have to watch out for each other. We got your back.” Prompto leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Noctis’s head.

“Thanks Prompto.” Noctis closed his eyes. The waves of sleep were starting to pull him back under already. He didn’t want to sleep. How could he keep the nightmares away? But he didn’t think he could stay up much longer. 

“Get some sleep buddy. I’ll keep you safe.” Prompto wrapped a blanket around them, bundling them together like a burrito. 

“You too.” He already felt safer. Prompto’s arms around him combined with their shared heat made it impossible to stay awake. “G’night.”

“Night Noct.” Prompto brushed Noctis’s hair to the side and kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, so I decided to take it out on Noctis. At least he has Prompto there to hold him afterwards.


End file.
